Tornado Bolt/Gallery
Season one Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png|Dragonshy Ponyville market S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Ponies watching S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike joyous S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pegasi watching S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Applejack oh please S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Mare and fillies with hay bale S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Foals staring S4E15.png|Twilight Time Ponies in shock S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Applejack "you're not gonna believe it!" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Everypony with equals sign cutie marks S5E1.png Tan stallion "Welcome" S5E1.png Pink mare "Welcome" S5E1.png Unmarked ponies cover fillies' ears S5E1.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png Brotherhooves Social Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker "weren't those two sisters great?" S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "did it now?" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom "it's not always perfect" S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Sweetie Belle pushes a box S5E18.png More foals cheering S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "I think that's a ridiculous waste of money!" S5E18.png Silver Spoon following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara touches a colt's mouth S5E18.png Foals gasping S5E18.png Students walk away; Diamond Tiara pouts S5E18.png Sweetie Belle gives Ruby Pinch a ballot paper S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Twilight and Spike wonder what this means S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Twilight's magic beam ricochets toward Spike's direction S5E26.png Spike watches the fight S5E26.png Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight "You were right" S5E26.png Twilight "I can't stop you" S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Stallion and Tornado Bolt play floor piano S6E3.png Pinkie Pie piano-slides under stallion and Tornado Bolt S6E3.png Rarity gauging Pinkie and Maud's reactions S6E3.png Maud Pie flat "no" S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png On Your Marks Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents giving Tornado Bolt a toy train S6E8.png Princess Erroria throws a snowball at Tornado Bolt S06E08.png Princess Erroria grabs the hat of a snowpony S06E08.png Tornado Bolt throws a snowball at Liza Doolots; Snowfall gives a stern look S06E08.png Snowfall hears Merry S06E08.png Season seven Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle in Twisty Pop's line S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looks across the nearby bridge S7E6.png Sweetie Belle wants to check up on her friends S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looking back at Rarity S7E6.png Rarity "nothing, nothing, go on" S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Ponies lined up at Wonderbolts autograph signing S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Tornado Bolt smacked by ripped Rainbow shirt S7E7.png Rainbow awkwardly pats Tornado Bolt on the head S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Apple Bloom holding a friendship journal copy S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are very popular S7E14.png Apple Bloom "a cutie mark summer camp" S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surrounded by fans S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enjoying their popularity S7E14.png Rainbow Dash's fan club of fillies appears S7E14.png Rainbow Dash followed by her fan fillies S7E14.png Pegasus fillies following Rainbow Dash S7E14.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Ponies cheering loudly for Wonderbolts S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Season nine 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Spectators cheer for the cheer squad S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies gather for the Summer Sun Celebration S9E17.png Ponyville market S1E12.png|Season 1 Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png|Season 2 Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Season 3 Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png|Season 4